Katheryn Fox
.jpg | portrayer = | cross = | years = 1977– | first = March 23, 1977 | last = | family = Forrester | alias = Katheryn Hawkins Katheryn Queen | birthname = Katheryn Shepherd | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | residence = Forrester Estate 657 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | occupation = Fashion designer Magazine editor Fashion journalist Founder/CEO of Beauté Noire CEO of Forrester Creations | spouse = Gordy Hawkins (1954–58) Sterling Forrester (1958–80) Dante D'Angelo (1987–92) Robert Queen (1993–95) Bill Mitchell (1996–2000) Edward Spencer (2002–03) | romances = Grant Cooper Charles Ashton Dante D'Angelo Artemis Vanderbilt | father = Walter Shepherd | mother = Jennifer Barnes | adoptivemother = | adoptivemother = | stepmother = | stepfather = Digger Barnes (1978–80) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Danny Forrester | daughters = Whitney Forrester Amelia Lewis | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Sterling Forrester III Drew Grayson Marcus Hawkins | granddaughters = Katie Thompson Asia Hawkins | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = }} Katheryn "Kay" Forrester (née Shepherd) is a fictional character from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Katheryn is a rising fashion mogul when the series debuts in March 1977 raising a young son, with her husband Sterling Forrester II. Estranged from her own daughter Whitney Hawkins, Katheryn becomes a mother figure to many young girls including Daphne Freeman and Amelia Blaine, the latter of which becomes very contentious because Katheryn blames Amelia for her husband's growing resentment of their marriage after Amelia lays claim to 12% of their company. The relationship grows even more complex when Amelia kills Sterling after discovering that he raped her and that she is the biological mother of Katheryn's son, Sterling III. Storylines 1970s By 1977, Katheryn has become Jericho City's as the editor-in-chief of Beauté Noire. She and her husband attend the wedding of Victoria Grayson and Lloyd Thompson, as a show of good faith to her father and their business associate Terry Grayson. The trio has recently signed a contract for Terry's company to build the magazine's new headquarters downtown. as part of their deal, Katheryn puts Vicki on the cover of the latest magazine in her wedding gown. While Kay loves her husband, the marriage is strained due to his neglect of her and their son 4 year old son Sterling III after discovering he has a teenage daughter, Juliette. Kay is furious when Daphne Freeman crashes the wedding and announces she is pregnant with her son-in-law Nicholas Grayson's child. Though she is reluctant, Sterling immediately forces Nick to divorce their daughter. At Nick's encouragement, Kay hires Amelia Blaine as her personal assistant. However, Katheryn has an ulterior motive having discovered that Amelia has inherited a piece Forrester Creations, a local fashion house. Kay pays Forrester executive Jeff Montgomery to trick Amelia into marriage. Not wanting to upset her engagement to Rodney Evans, Amelia agrees to a quick annulment in exchange for the shares. Armed with Amelia's shares, Katheryn shows up at a board meeting in London hoping to humiliate her estranged adoptive father Walter Summers and get revenge on him for kicking her out of the company when she was 18 only to learn he has since retired. While Kay secures herself a seat on the board of directors with Sterling's help, her victory is bitter sweet due to Walter's absence. In 1978, Katheryn partners with "Fresh Faces" modeling agency to launch a modeling campaign where the company recruits amateur models for their shows and ads. Kay is furious when Amelia reclaims her place at the company after a judge declares the transfer of the shares invalid due to Amelia being blackmailed. Much to Kay's dismay, Amelia becomes the face of the new campaign. Katheryn later decides to buy the rights to the magazine outright from Ashton Publishing. In July 1978, Katheryn pressures Sterling to run for mayor and even hires Cookie Robinson to start organizing volunteers at the local college. As Kay is about to relaunch the magazine under her own publisher, she is shocked when Walter crashes her press conference to reveal that he purchased the magazine out from under her and that it is now a permanent fixture of Forrester Creations. Walter's first issue of the magazine features Amelia on the cover, a cover initially meant for Katheryn. Bitter and humiliated, Kay turns to alcohol and vows revenge as she hires Vicki's PI husband, Lloyd Thompson to keep tabs on Walter. Lloyd uncovers that Walter has just finalized his divorce from his wife Virginia and Kay reaches out to her for information but Virginia rejects her blaming Kay for the destruction of her marriage to the late Gary Newman. Kay later renews her efforts to make Amelia (and Walter) miserable by paying Rodney's wife Karen to hold off their divorce. In November 1978, Kay and Sterling's estranged daughter Whitney Hawkins returns home and surprises them with a party for their 25th wedding anniversary. Whitney isn't too happy to discover her mother's closeness to her Nick. Lloyd also uncovers the identity of Katheryn's biological mother -- who turns out to be the new first lady of Saint Timothy's Church Jennifer Hawkins. Instead of a traditional Thanksgiving dinner, Katheryn decides to throw a party inviting several guests Sterling's illegitimate daughter Juliette Ewing, Jennifer and and the Hawkins family, as well as the Graysons and Walter then crashes the party with Amelia on his arm. Katheryn gets drunk and reveals to Amelia that she is the reason Rodney isn't divorced yet. The night culminates with Amelia and Karen fighting while Whitney storms out and gets hit by a car leaving Kay devastated. With Whitney temporarily paralyzed, Katheryn hires Razor Blaine as her physical therapist. With Walter and Amelia running both the company and the magazine, and Whitney wanting nothing to do with her, Kay's drinking spirals out of control and she crashes Amelia and Rodney's wedding in March 1979. In a drunken rage, she attacks Amelia and they fall down the stairs leaving both women hospitalized briefly. Sterling forces Kay into a rehab facility in California. 1980s Katheryn returns in 1980 to help run Sterling's mayoral campaign and reunites with her mother Jennifer and is shocked to learn that Walter is dating Terry's ex-wife Valerie Grayson. Kay also calls a truce with new mom Amelia whom appears in some Sterling's campaign commercials. However, in May 1980, the truce is cut short after Kay fires Amelia when she suffers an emotional breakdown on set while filming one of the campaign ads. Walter reveals that Amelia's newborn daughter had suddenly died and tries to apologize only to learn that Amelia has left town. Kay becomes quite paranoid over Walter's concern for Amelia and comes to the conclusion that she and Walter are lovers. However, he rejects notion claiming to have been a good friend of Amelia's parents. In August 1980 during a campaign fundraiser, Katheryn is terrified when a deranged gun wielding Amelia crashes the party and forces Sterling to admit to raping her when she was a girl -- she then shoots him. At the hospital, Katheryn is shocked when a dying Sterling reveals that their son Stone is actually Amelia's biological son and that it was Sterling who had arranged for Kay to find the boy abandoned. Sterling's death leads to Whitney going back to drugs and Kay runs her out of town. As Katheryn struggles to rebuild her life, she is comforted by her longtime friend Joe Freeman. Kay also does her best to poison Stone against Amelia who refuses to believe Amelia would kill his father. Realizing her son isn't adjusting well, Kay sends him to therapy. Unfortunately, Stone's behavior issues worsen and he often gets into fights with his classmates. When Stone pushes one little girl off a swing set and breaks her arm, Kay pulls Stone out of school and immediately ships him off to boarding school after New Year's. In 1981, Amelia resurfaces looking to claim her son and Kay refuses her access to him. As Joe and Katheryn grow closer, they discuss marriage and soon become engaged. In May 1981 Kay crashes Walter and Valerie's impending nuptials with a wheelchair bound Terry leading to Valerie and Terry eloping. Kay vows to make Walter miserable until he agrees to sell her back the magazine. Kay is furious when Amelia seduces Joe and tricks him into marriage. Katheryn does everything she can to break them up, even tricking Amelia into believing that she can see Stone. Fortunately, Jennifer convinces Amelia to divorce Joe allowing for him and Kay to finally unite and become engaged. In early 1982, Katheryn is reunited with former lover Dante D'Angelo and he wants to rekindle their romance but she rejects him and they agree to remain friends. Joe and Kay are married in a lavish ceremony in June 1982. Though everything goes well, Kay is upset when Whitney doesn't attend the wedding and sees a tabloid report that she has eloped with Doug Barnes in Las Vegas. Katheryn encourages Doug to stay in contact with her so she can keep tabs on her daughter. Kay comforts Terry and Valerie when their son Nick is killed in a car accident. Shortly before Christmas, Jennifer suffers a stroke and ends up in the hospital. In early 1983, recording artist Beaumont Rosewood arrives in town and he is quite smitten with Kay. Walter wants Beaumont as the face of a new men's clothing line but Beaumont refuses to sign the contract unless he can interview with Kay for the magazine. At Walter's request, Kay agrees to the interview and quickly realizes Beaumont is interested in a romance. Though newly married, Kay enjoys the attention. Meanwhile, unable to accept that Amelia has more power at the company than her, Kay enlist Dante's help in getting her away from the company. However, Dante dies in prison before he can help Amelia. Jennifer soon awakens from her coma and Kay fills her in on everything she's missed. Jennifer warns her daughter not to lead Beaumont on and or mess up her marriage to Joe by going to far and Katheryn assures her they are just friends. Kay later accompanies Beaumont to an award show and they later go out to a romantic dinner. They are moments away from sharing their first kiss when Walter burst into the room claiming they are half-siblings and Beaumont is Jennifer's son. Walter and Jennifer had previously had an affair which resulted in Beaumont. News of Beaumont's paternity further alienates Kay from her family as she wants nothing to do with Walter whom she still resents. However, the siblings quickly bond when Beaumont turns signs over his shares to Forrester Creations and his seat on the board of directors upsetting Walter. To further complicate matters, when Stephen Newman steps down as president of the company, he recommends Kay as his replacement infuriating Walter. In 1984, Katheryn is furious to learn Amelia is pregnant by her son-in-law Doug's child thanks to a medical mistake and she orders Whitney back to town to keep an eye on them. Meanwhile, despite Joe's objections, Kay undergoes a face lift just in time for Stephen's wedding to Cookie Robinson. Whitney returns to help Kay through her recovery as Jennifer still isn't healthy enough. Kay and Whitney are shocked when Jennifer's husband John Hawkins reveals that Jennifer was diagnosed with shortly after they married. Despite their divorce, Kay advises a reluctant Whitney to reconcile with Doug and agree to help him raise the twins. However, when the twins are kidnapped by Amelia's husband and presumably killed in a plane crash, Katheryn is shocked to learn that Dante was responsible for Amelia's pregnancy. A distraught Kay confesses all to Whitney, Doug and Amelia which leads to Doug breaking up with Whitney. After John passes away in December 1984, Kay moves Jennifer into the mansion. It comforts Jenn to spend time with Amelia leaving Whitney very jealous and Kay very confused. During one of her memory lapses, Jenn refers to Amelia as her granddaughter which doesn't sit well with Whitney. In June 1985, Kay announces that she is taking a leave of absence from Forrester to care for Jennifer in her final days and Walter hires Tucker Jones as her temporary replacement. As Jennifer passes away in August 1985, she places Kay's hand in Amelia's hinting that she wants them to be closer. Not willing to play the grief stricken daughter for too long and fearing Walter will try to push her out, Katheryn goes back to work a lot sooner than expected. Still reeling from her mother's death, Kay leans on Tucker who has been demoted to vice president upon her return. Kay soon starts drinking again and Tucker often covers for her in board meetings and while making decisions. In 1986, Tucker convinces Kay to sponsor a cruise for a photo shoot and some of the employees. Kay hires Nick Grayson's new wife British model agent Jacqueline Reeves to help her find models from overseas. When Walter suddenly passes away in June 1986, a conflicted Kay accuses his wife Colleen of killing him. Meanwhile, Kay is held responsible when the cruise ship goes off course and crashes leaving several presumed dead including Amelia and Nick. Kay is relieved of her duties as president in July 1986 after Walter's will is read and she is shocked to discover Tucker is actually her son -- whom she was told died at birth. To further complicate matters, Walter's will includes an unopened letter from Kay's adoptive mother Althea in which she reveals that Kay is indeed Walter's biological child. Kay has Walter's body exhumed for a paternity test which confirms Althea's news. Beaumont decides to split his shares of Forrester Creations with Kay but even their combined shares aren't enough to give Kay any real control of the company which is sold to the Queen family -- a cosmetics dynasty from California. A vengeful Tucker takes his mother's place as president of the company serving as the liaison between the board and the Queens. Kay decides she needs to get out of town and Joe books them a romantic vacation in Hawaii. Their trip last longer than expected because Katheryn isn't ready to return to her life. 1990s 2000s 2010s Development Creation and background )|date=January 17, 2010|first=Nicolas|last=Walker|accessdate=January 1, 2016}} |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}}Katheryn Forrester, originally scripted as Katherine "Kat" Antonio is one of the original character concepts from the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the original series, Kat, originally from , is the dangerously evil widow of a wealthy corporate raider from and the longtime mistress of Puerto Rican mobster Javier Santiago. She has three children, Mike, Mitch and Jessica Antonio -- Jessica being the product of Kat and Javier's affair. While she does her best to influence all three of her children, son Mike is her pride and joy -- just as evil and ruthless as his mother. She happily marries into the mafia and can be just as lethal as the men; she may or may not have orchestrated her first husband's assassination. The character's evil schemes also lead to the kidnapping and rape of Vicki Walker. Kat enjoys torturing her son-in-law, Nik Walker and her obsession with destroying him reaches extremely violent levels when she believes Nik is behind the murders of her second husband Javier. Kat was conceived as an over the top cartoon villain, patterned after 's . Kat was capable of just about anything including brain washing, mind control, and erasing the memories of her victims. The character has been adapted several times over the years and while her first name has remained, the character has become much more traditional. While Katheryn has villainous qualities, she is far from a villain; she at times displays heroic qualities. Originally scripted as being a white Caucasian woman born into wealth, the current version of Katheryn is an African American woman who comes from a poor background, born on November 2, 1935, Katheryn is raised as the daughter of Walter Summers and his wife Althea. While her family doesn't have much money, Katheryn has big dreams and Althea encourages her daughter's positive thinking. Althea is killed in a car accident when Katheryn is 13 leaving her at the mercy of her domineering father. After her mother's death, Katheryn rebels against Walter's strict rules, losing her virginity at 14 and becoming pregnant. However, Walter forces her to put the child up for adoption. Katheryn later falls in love with wealthy publishing heir Charles Ashton but their families forbid their romance because she is a poor black girl. Charles and Katheryn continue seeing one another in secret and plan to elope when they turn 18. Meanwhile, Walter discovers that Katheryn has been designing and selling her own clothes and he capitalizes on his daughter's creativity and launches a fashion house, Forrester Creations with the help his industrialist friend, Dandridge Forrester. After she graduates high school, Katheryn is devastated when Walter suddenly disowns her having discovered that Althea adopted her -- and that he is not her biological father. Katheryn is further devastated to learn that Charles has married another woman and she instead marries his best friend and Forrester heir, Sterling II. When the series starts, Katheryn has one daughter, Whitney Hawkins -- whom she is estranged from. The marriage is plagued by Katheryn's resentment of Sterling who refuses to help her get into the company. Refusing to be Sterling's trophy wife, Katheryn is forced to go to others for help starting her business including Terry Grayson, her childhood friend Grant Cooper and wealthy industrialist Xavier Newman. Most of Katheryn's business dealings lead to affairs with these men. Riddled with guilt, Katheryn gives up her dream to be the perfect wife for Sterling. To keep herself busy after giving up her dream, Katheryn becomes a fashion journalist and writing for major black publications including , and . In 1965, Katheryn launches her own magazine, Beauté Noire. The character is most significantly patterned after character, which is where the nickname "Kay" originates. The character's backstory also includes elements of 's and of . Katheryn is Jericho City's answer to . Family When Generations of Jericho debuts, the Summers family consists of Katheryn, her mother Jennifer and Katheryn's grandson, Sterling Forrester III -- whom she is raising as her own adopted son. Jennifer and Katheryn's relationship allows for Katheryn to be her most vulnerable. Even as a middle aged woman, Katheryn becomes a like bright eyed teenager when in the presence of her mother. Katheryn always comes to Jenn for advice whether she follows it or not -- which often leaves Jennifer wondering why she ever ask for her opinion. When Jennifer is diagnosed with an aggressive form in the early 1980s, Katheryn takes on more of a parental role to her mother. Katheryn struggles to accept that she can no longer go to her mother for advice and turns to alcohol to cope with missing Jennifer -- even when she is still physically alive. Katheryn's constant hovering puts a strain on Jenn's second marriage to Reverend John Hawkins. After John's passing in late 1984, Katheryn moves Jenn back into the Forrester mansion to care for her and finds that Jenn often has moments of lucidity. In one particular instance in July 1985, a month before her death, Jennifer subconsciously connects Katheryn with one of her long lost children. While Katheryn grows up as an only child, she has two half siblings. In 1978, Katheryn meets her paternal half-sister -- famous actress Ruby Avant. The duo quickly bonds and forms a strong sisterly bond as they bond over their promiscuous ways which they believe is because of their father. Ruby and Katheryn become business associates and eventually best friends. It is Ruby who helps Katheryn overcome her alcohol addiction years later. Ruby also serves as a confidant and mother figure to Katheryn following the death of Kay's mother, Jennifer. Dimpled and darkly handsome singer Beaumont Rosewood is introduced in 1983. He immediately catches Katheryn's eye, when she introduced Beaumont to her mother Jennifer -- Jennifer immediately likes him, but also had an odd sense of familiarity. After a while, she realized just why he seemed familiar. She managed to track down Katheryn and Beaumont moments before they planned to have sex and told them the awful truth—they were brother and sister. Katheryn's father had had an affair with his secretary. She had then married a wealthy man named Rosewood and Beaumont was raised as his son. Bewildered, Kay and Beaumont parted ways, but eventually became friends. While Katheryn only raised one child, she does not raise any of her birth children. Katheryn is the biological mother to three children. When the series debuts, Katheryn has only one biological child, a daughter Whitney from her first marriage. Whitney who has been in Europe burning through her trust fund is nothing but a disappointment to her mother. Whitney and Katheryn's estrangement stems from Whitney being primarily raised by her paternal family and Katheryn keeping the girl locked away in boarding school for years. However, Jennifer's mother reveals that Katheryn is afraid of hurting Whitney again. Katheryn confesses that when she lost her husband Gary in 1964, she fell into a state of depression and tried to kill herself and a 2 year old Whitney. The relationship is further complicated by the 1978 reveal that Whitney's uncle Xavier Newman is actually her biological father. It is a long and difficult rode to reconciliation that sees Whitney putting her own child up for adoption to keep said child away from Katheryn's influence. Marriages and relationships References